Memories of Us
by ebnovotny
Summary: "'You can do this,' he said to himself before pulling the box all of the way out. The top was caked in dust and Kurt grabbed a nearby rag to clean it off, revealing the word 'Blaine' at the top." Klaine. Smutty bits.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. But, oh, how I wish I did.

* * *

"Are you taking enough stuff with you?" Kurt Hummel heard Rachel's sarcastic voice from the living room all the way into his bedroom.

"It's London, Rachel," he replied. "I have to be prepared for anything." She laughed at that and it brought a smile to his face. Things had been tense between them the past few weeks as they waited to hear back about auditions they had done for a new musical opening in the West End. They had shared the same apartment and classes at NYADA for four years and there would have been disaster if one would have gotten a part and the other did not.

Thankfully, they were both granted parts and that was why Kurt found himself in a sea of boxes, his room torn apart as he decided what should make the trip and what should not. Finn would be staying in the apartment until their lease was up, at which point he would move to London to be with his wife and step-brother if it looked like they would be staying there for an extended period of time.

He sighed heavily and looked towards his bed—not at it directly, but at what he knew lay beneath it. A box full of things he wasn't quite ready to deal with, yet.

This is how Rachel found him and she smiled sadly, going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You'll have to go through that at some point."

Kurt pulled away from her and put his emotional wall up. "I know. I'm going to."

"You don't have to tonight," she spoke softly. "But it might make you feel better about leaving." She got up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "Finn will be here with dinner soon." Kurt could feel her eyes on him and when he didn't reply, she left the room, quietly shutting the door as she did.

Kurt then found himself lying in the middle of his bedroom floor, reaching as best as he could under his bed. He felt his fingers brush against the box and he smiled in triumph as he forced himself to go a little further. His fingers latched onto the top and he pulled it out slowly. He stopped before it was out all of the way and sat up, letting out a slow breath.

"You can do this," he said to himself before pulling the box all of the way out. The top was caked in dust and Kurt grabbed a nearby rag to clean it off, revealing the word "Blaine" at the top. He fought against the lump in his throat and removed the lid. The box was filled with various objects—photos, ticket stubs, newspaper clippings, sheet music, mix CDs, a small stuffed dog, and other things. Kurt pulled out the puppy with large eyes and smiled fondly before putting it off to the side. Next, he picked up the photo that was the closest to the top.

/

"_I feel stupid!" Blaine called after him. Kurt rolled his eyes and kept walking ahead of his boyfriend. _

"_You'll be fine! You're doing this for the kids, remember?"_

_Kurt stopped when he finally reached the building and smiled. William McKinley High School. Blaine caught up with him and sighed heavily. Kurt turned to look at him and smiled wider, taking a moment to straighten Blaine's bowtie. _

_The younger man furrowed his brow and looked up at the school with uncertainty. "This is something Cooper would do," he mumbled._

_Kurt held back a snort and shook his head. "This is completely different. Mr. Schue asked you to come back. You should feel honored."_

"_I do," Blaine pouted. "Honored and stupid."_

_Twenty minutes later, Kurt watched from the back of the auditorium as his boyfriend spoke to the twenty-odd teens. Once Blaine got over his initial aversion to the situation, he settled in easily and the students hung onto his every word. Even Kurt felt mesmerized by him as he spoke with his hands and excitement. Kurt knew he had practiced this presentation a hundred times in his head. He leaned forward as he listened to Blaine explain the importance of finding the emotion in a song and how to use it. _

_Kurt was startled when he felt Mr. Schue sit down beside him. He turned to smile at the older man and sat back in his seat, not taking his eyes off of Blaine for too long._

"_He's still amazing, isn't he?" Mr. Schue said, watching in awe._

_Kurt smiled affectionately. "More so, than ever, I think."_

"_Could we have a demonstration?" a girl's voice rang out in the auditorium. Kurt could tell from this distance that she was looking at Blaine like he was a piece of meat and he fought the jealous urge to call her a slut under his breath. Instead, he focused on Blaine who turned a slight shade of pink and looked out into the audience at Kurt._

"_Please do," Mr. Schue called out to him and Kurt gave him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile. _

_Blaine walked over to the piano and his fingers ghosted over the keys before he found just the right ones. He began to play and Kurt found himself captivated as he always was when Blaine performed. The beginning notes to "Someone Like You" filled the auditorium and Kurt smiled wide—it was one of their favorite songs to sing together, in spite of the song's message._

_The entire auditorium was enthralled with the performance until the very end. The show choir stood and clapped enthusiastically. Kurt and Mr. Schuester joined the group on stage. _

"_Great job, Blaine!" Mr. Schue clapped the shorter man on the back. "Thank you so much for coming in today and helping us!"_

_Blaine blushed. "It was my pleasure!"_

"_How about a picture?" the teacher asked, raising his eyebrows. Kurt watched as the group assembled, the girls scrambling to stand beside Blaine. Mr. Schue got the camera ready and Blaine motioned for Kurt to join them. He moved his arms in a negative motion, but Blaine pulled him over to the group, sliding his arm around his boyfriend's waist. _

"_One…two…three!" Mr. Schue called out. At the last second, Blaine turned his head and planted a hard kiss on Kurt's cheek, squeezing him close. Kurt laughed in surprise and his cheeks filled with a bright red. _

_Mr. Schue laughed at the picture. "It's precious. I'll send you guys a copy!"_

_After their good-byes, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand through the school, revisiting old places. They stopped by Kurt's former locker and he sighed softly, his fingers touching it gently. _

"_Fond memories?" Blaine asked, moving closer and closer until Kurt was pinned between the lockers and the hard body of his boyfriend. Kurt nodded slowly and then leaned in to kiss the shorter man. Blaine locked both of their hands and kissed him for a long moment before pulling back, his eyes filled with lust. _

_Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but his boyfriend shook his head and lead him to the teacher's supply closet that they frequented in their younger years. As soon as the door was shut, Blaine's hands were all over Kurt's body, their mouths moving feverishly together. They stayed like this until the burning within Kurt could take it no longer. He flipped their bodies so that Blaine's back was against the door. _

_The younger man looked at him in surprise, but Kurt knew that Blaine loved it when he took control. He kept their eyes locked as he undid the belt buckle, button, and zipper of Blaine's too tight pants. He pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs, freeing the erection within. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathing quicken against his chest and he place one final wet kiss against his mouth before getting onto his knees. _

_Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cock with his nose and looked up at his boyfriend. He loved seeing Blaine's face like this—so full of pleasure and love and complete disbelief that this was happening to him. He got that look every single time and Kurt knew that it meant that Blaine never took the fact that Kurt loved to suck cock for granted. _

_Kurt took an experimental lick before taking it into his mouth slowly. Blaine's cock felt hot and heavy against his tongue. He moved his mouth around it expertly, hearing moans of appreciation coming from above him. He put his hands on Blaine's hips and then moved them around to his ass, feeling and squeezing it. He used it to pull himself closer, sliding his boyfriend's cock deeper, down into his throat. Kurt moved until it was impossible to breathe. He worked to look up at Blaine and found his boyfriend with his head against the door and his eyes squeezed shut. His hands clenched at his side a few times before going to Kurt's hair and pulling gently. Kurt moaned, eliciting a cry from Blaine. He smiled and pulled back as he felt himself get just a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He moved his mouth up and down a few more times, effectively wetting the cock, before standing and kissing Blaine hard on the mouth. _

_Blaine reciprocated the fierceness of the kiss and his hands moved frantically at Kurt's belt, trying to remove it. Kurt let out a soft laugh and gently moved Blaine's hands, his own calm ones making easy work of removing his pants and briefs in one motion. He pushed himself against the other man and rubbed their cocks together, causing the couple to moan in unison. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and wrapped his hands around both of their cocks. The slickness from Kurt's saliva on Blaine wet his own cock and made the friction from the rubbing easier to take. Blaine's mouth moved to Kurt's neck and he began to murmur and mumble short phrases._

"_Mmf…love you…love you so fucking much, Kurt…mmf…and your cock…fuck…"_

_Hearing these words, he knew his boyfriend was close. Kurt thrust himself in and out of Blaine's hand. He placed his own hands against the door on either side of Blaine's head for support. It wasn't long before Blaine's entire body tensed with his impending release. Kurt leaned in and put his lips to the sensitive place where Blaine's neck met his shoulder and began to suck._

"_Oh!" was all Blaine could muster before he came, his body shaking with the orgasm. When Kurt felt the hot, sticky substance against his hand, he too felt his release, adding to the mess in Blaine's hand. He leaned forward and rested his body against the other man's, feeling his boyfriend finally start to relax._

"_Fuck," he mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled and pulled himself up enough to kiss him again._

_/  
_

"Kurt?"

Rachel's voice snapped him back to reality. He turned to look at her, dropping the picture as if it burned him. "Yeah?" he called back, his voice cracking a bit.

"Dinner's here!"

He swallowed hard and shook his head to clear out the fog of his reverie. "Uh, okay. I'll be out in a sec!"

He picked the picture of them with the show choir back up and looked at it a moment longer before putting it on the floor next to the stuffed animal. He looked back down at the box and pulled out a small article from NYADA's school newspaper titled "Freshman to Play Lead in Fall Musical".

* * *

To be continued

Thoughts?


End file.
